Automotive door latch systems play an important role in automotive safety because proper door operation is essential to maintaining a safe enclosure for vehicle occupants. Thus, door latch systems are called upon to allow easy opening and closing of doors during normal operation, while avoiding unwanted door opening during exceptional events.
It would be desirable to provide a door latch system, including a door handle assembly, which avoids unwanted door operation in the event of the imposition of a crushing load upon an exteriorly mounted door handle.